drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arenya Dasarno
For Use In:'''General purpose RPs, can be a Sitter. '''Name: Arenya Abril Dasarno (NSW) Age: 143 Place of birth/raising: Andor Warders: NPC Jaksyn Arren (36, Daisho), NPC Aramilla Garrie (30, Thunder). Physical description: Arenya is 5’7” with a slightly plump figure. Her complexion is milky. Her lips are a naturally-red cupid’s bow. Her sandy eyebrows are only slightly arched above wide, blue eyes with dark lashes. In spite of the fact that each of her features is beautiful, they combine to make a just pretty face. Personality: Arenya has a pleasant air about her that can sometimes be swallowed in a fierce determination. Yet Arenya never gets angry. She is always either happy, content, determined, strong or melancholy. She mourns for a shorter period for lost sisters than some others, and nobody considers this a negative thing. Rather people turn to Arenya because she is resilient and inspirational. = Character History = Arenya isn’t a fierce fighter in battle. She does not feel the need to show off, and is not flamboyant in anything she does. She merely does what is necessary. She tends to stand in battle as a reinforcer, rather than a full-on attacker. She watches carefully for those who need her help, and when she sees them in need, she aids them. Some Greens think of her as cowardly, but these are Greens who do not understand her inner workings. Most of her fellow sisters understand that they can always trust Arenya to watch their backs. She will gladly kill when it is necessary to protect her fellows and further the cause of the Green Ajah. Yet the fact that sometimes she can be seen seemingly doing nothing on the battle field, as her sisters loose weave after weave, can easily be misconstrued for fear or lack of care. Arenya is a Green who likes everyone to be friends. That is why she is often the one to send notes urging people to resolve their differences. She also organises get-togethers and on those evenings when there is nothing planned, takes her dinner in a fellow Green’s quarters, and lingers afterwards for a sip of Green Dragon and a lazy chat. In spite of Arenya’s good nature and good intentions, not everyone is her friend. Insults are like water on a duck’s back with Arenya, but in spite of common belief, she IS aware that not everybody likes or respects her. She is seen as the eternally-happy (and at times ludicrously so) Green who always has a smile for her sisters. It always surprises people whenever she feels down. Nobody knows much about Arenya’s life before she came to the Tower, and she prefers it that way. She lost her family at a very young age and became homeless. Soon enough she was also a moderately successful pick-pocket, and generally led a rather unglamorous lifestyle. She always managed to get herself out of bad situations before she got too badly hurt, but she had some very close calls, and often ended up sacrificing others' wellbeing to preserve her own. She regrets a lot of what she did as a young teen, even though she was only looking out for her own survival. Luckily for her, nobody has ever bothered to ask about it at length, or badger her. She has an ability to shrug uncomfortable questions off without the questioner realising she has been diverted. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios